<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>whipped cream by sigmaufo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198583">whipped cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaufo/pseuds/sigmaufo'>sigmaufo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmaufo/pseuds/sigmaufo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OH FUCK TWO RECIPES IN A DAY?! i know i said the next one would be pasta but ive got like 10 minutes until my next class and some cream in the fridge its whip time baby</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>whipped cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you just need cream and sugar for this recipe baby! put that shit in a bowl and whisk until the cream starts looking like Whipped Cream. wash some fruits and put it on top to feel fancy even though all you did was mix milk real fast. you can also use a stand mixer for this but i almost never do that on account of being insane</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>